1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to linear motor systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are linear motor systems which include a stator including a plurality of armature coil units, a mover arranged so as to oppose the stator, and a controller configured to control power-feeding to the stator (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-120454).
In such linear motor systems, the plurality of independent armature coil units are consecutively arranged along the moving direction of the mover. Each armature coil unit is provided with a corresponding power converter. The controller switches the target power converter in accordance with the present position of the mover, and supplies driving power from the target power converter to the armature coil unit corresponding to the present position of the mover. In this way, thrust is produced and consequently the mover is moved.
Installation of the above-described linear motor systems over a long distance involves an increase in the number of armature coil units, making such linear motor systems costly.